The Dance Of Sun And Shadow
by Anything I Feel Like
Summary: Beacon was the start, where it all began the tale of Dragon and the Panther, the Sun and the Shadow, the Night and The Day. These two opposites save Remnant but only to have a family cast away the Dragon and the Panthers love bring her back.


**A/N: This is a Bumblebee fic**

 **Rooster teeth and monty oum own RWBY**

 **Chapter X : Prologue**

Yang was standing in front of the door to the house which her sister currently occupied. Yang was hesitant to enter, not because of her sister she stopped caring when she left for some bullshit ass adventure and abandoned her.

No, Yang was nervous because of a very special person was in the house, a person she had dreamed constantly about and someone she was doing everything she was doing for.

Yang steeled herself, _no time for emotion_ , she thought.

Yang knocked on the door, three loud knocks, and unclasping the Grimm mask from her belt she placed it upon her face, now standing there, an unimpenetrable wall of no emotion the only feature the people she knew would be able to recognise it was her was the long flowing locks of golden hair down her back.

Which is why when Jaune opened the door to a black and gold brawler it didn't take long, even for him she thought, to figure out it was Yang but something that did confuse him was the now fully regrown arm by her side.

Yang tilded her head down to look him in the eyes, her stare unnerving him making him step aside for her to enter which she did her heavy boots making a thump as they landed on the hardwoods floor.

Once inside Jaune quickly moves towards the couch sitting down next to a small boy on his left and Nora who was staring at Yang in either horror or awe, although she was not the only one staring as there in the were them all, all her friends and family that betrayed her, her friends Ren, Nora, Jaune, her family Taiyang and Qrow.

Oscar was there too but she had no interest in the small boy, The person that did interest her wasn't in the room yet so she looked around looking at each of them.

Jaune, Nora and Ren all looked towards the ground they couldn't face her after what they didn't stop what Ruby did.

On the other hand, Taiyang and Qrow looked beyond pissed.

"What the hell are you doing here Yang! I left you with Jeremy for a reason! You needed to do as you were told once that was it! What is wrong with you?" Taiyang screamed with Qrow glaring at him.

"Nothing is wrong with me Taiyang, I simply found out my heritage"

At this Taiyang was fuming "How dare she tell you! That whore! You are my child understand, you will do as I say!" They group of teens shocked at Taiyang language and how different he seemed but Yang had expected this.

"Sit Down or I will make you, don't you ever insult my mother again" Yang attempted to say without emotion but her hair betrayed her as golden flames danced dangerously as the yellow sun flickered over her hair, at seeing this Taiyang shut up pretty quickly but still fuming resulting in him sitting down and glaring at her.

Ruby must of heard the commotion as quickly after the door to what Yang assumes to be bedroom, opens and out steps Ruby with her scythe in a set of kids pyjamas which Yang only thinks grow up to.

Ruby stood in her doorway shocked and confused to see her older sister fully kitted out along with a Grimm mask and her arm which had some how grown back but before she could say anything Yang had already spoke.

"Where is she?" Yang spoke calmly but now getting agitated as Ruby stood there mumbling her words

"Yang, Don't... w-we need her to s-stop Salem p-please" Ruby half-mumbled/half-whispered but Yang heard it and she hated it, for the first time she wanted to hit her sister.

Yang had it, she was getting what she wanted.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Yang all but roared, causing looks of fear on everyone in the room aside from Ruby who pointed towards a door on the other side of the room.

Yang whipped her head around toward the door her hair now fully on fire, the golden flames burning alive. Yang walked quickly, striding forward knocking down Taiyang, who had attempted to stop her, like he was nothing. Qrow staring at him with complete distain.

Yang breathing became heavy in preperation for seeing her again, her, now the only one who gave her the feeling of true love, the person she would sacrifice everything for and do it all again, the one she would jump into the darkest pits filled with the worst Grimm.

Yang slowly reached for the door handle only for her hand to be stopped by her sister's slowly saying "Yang, Don't do this, is this what they want, think about her!"

"I do think about her, all I ever do is think about her, ever since we started at Beacon everything I have ever done is for her and what you don't know is what we did when you weren't looking, all the secret kisses, all the secret touches, everything no matter what anyone says one thing will not change, our feeling for each other and we do not need your help" while she was saying this Yang raised her body temperature the hand Ruby was holding now starting to burn her, causing her to jerk her hand back and her to let out a yelp.

Ruby stumbled back after Yang's confession, Reducing her body temp Yang reached for the door knob slowly turning it and walking in.

The first thing Yang noticed was her, she was laying on the bed with her hair tousled dressed in only her nightwear which Yang appreciated was only a bra and pants. Her form stiff and curled obviously cold, I can fix that Yang thought as she walked over to her partner and brushed a hair away from her face.

Yang could feel Blake warming up from a simple touch of Yang's skin but also she could feel Blake waking up, she watched as her amber eyes opened, fluttering a second before focusing in on Yang who was leaning in close.

"Wakey, Wakey my love" Yang spoke softly

"I knew you would come for me, my dragon"


End file.
